Tomoeda Chaos
by spiway
Summary: A betrayal has Ranma living in Tomoeda. A strange mystical power started awakening in him after Saffron. What is this powers relation to the Clow Cards Rated T to be safe
1. Nerima Betrayal

I do not own either Ranma 1/2 or Card Captor Sakura

Nerima Betrayal

In an alleyway in Nerima, 2 individuals were looking at each other in absolute silence. One of them came forward and broke the silence, he was wearing a white robe and had glasses that kept slipping off. "Is he gone?" His partner in crime was wearing a yellow shirt, black pants, and had a yellow bandana around his neck. A simple nod was all it took for the white-robed man to start jumping in joy. "Ryouga how were you able to do it? Finally, after all this time we have gotten rid of the one who has enslaved our loves."

The figure known as Ryouga responded, "Well it was pretty easy Mousse; if I would have known if would have been this easy then I would've done this a long time ago." Step 1 convince Ranma to go on a training journey with me. Step 2 put sleeping potion and age shifting mushrooms in his supper. Step 3 splash with borrowed locking ladle we stole from Cologne. Step 4 leave him out to rot in the forest. I'm surprised he fell for it. I would have thought beating Saffron would toughen his guard." Mousse getting an uneasy feeling in his stomach replied with, "Are you sure it was out in the forest where you left him?" Ryouga respond do this was" Yes I'm sure. Just because there was a huge penguin slide and lots of buildings around the place doesn't mean it was not a forest." The temperature literally rose 20 degrees out of the steam that was coming out of Mousse's ears. "RYOUGA NO BAKA!"

Unfortunately everyone in Nerima was able to hear this. Fortunately or unfortunately they just thought it was another ones of Ryouga's and Mousse's petty arguments on which one was cuter, Akane or Shampoo. Never did they think that their favorite pigtailed martial artist would be gone. No one except Cologne and Happosai.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile deep inside the Nekohanten two figures were having a deep conversation. At first glance they would appear to be children with really bad skin conditions, but if you look closer you would see that they were a couple of elders. However these two aren't just any elders they are both grandmasters of their art; one had over 3,000 years of Amazon history, while the other was... well a world class pervert. Much like Mousse and Ryouga they were also talking about Ranma, but unlike them they were talking about his well being.<p>

"Are you sure it was good idea to let those idiots do that to him Cologne? I mean we did pour some mild hypnotic potion in the lunch Kasumi made." The ancient amazon matriarch replied," Yes Happi as much I hate doing this to him, it had to be done. This was to be expected after the Musk decided to let us borrow the locking ladle to keep it safe from their war, after their tea kettle was destroyed. There is a deep power sleeping in son-in-law.. no Ranma. Hopefully this journey will awaken it, besides if he wants to come back he'll come back. I have no idea why he would want to come back though." The other figure's reply was, "You are right. These fools mistreat and abuse him. But what about Ryouga and Mousse, are you just going to let them get away with doing that to my heir?" Cologne shook her head."No. Happi pour hot water on Ryouga while he's still in the wrenches arms, as for Mousse well I'll take care of him.

The look on Cologne's face made sure that Happosai would never try to purposefully get on Cologne's bad side ever again. "Well Cologne I'll do just that the instant I get out of this restaurant." A huge crowd of girls decided to appear seemingly out of nowhere. "After I liberate some of my silky darlings from the things that enslave them that is." A huge cry of SWEETO was heard throughout Nerima followed by the sound of girls screaming pervert, lecher, or things along those lines. This was then followed by the sound of a stampede chasing after an old man. "Happi you are such an idiot." Cologne said after witnessing the event that transpired.

About a day later Happosai did what Cologne said and a very bruised Ryouga was seen exiting the Tendo Dojo via Akane air yelling "RANMA somehow this is all your fault, because of you I've seen hell!" While Mousse was

This scene is too dangerous for me to keep writing.

A picture of a panda appeared. In the background you could hear, "What the heck are doing with that thing!" "Old ghoul you are insane!." "Oww what the heck are you doing to my arm." "NO anything but that!" CRACK. Shampoo's voice was then heard saying, "Duck boy going to feel that in morning." Cologne then said, "Do not worry great granddaughter those wounds will heal... eventually."

You are now back to your regularly scheduled typing program.

After Ryouga and Mousse's punishment a meeting was called for everyone in the Nerima Wrecking Crew that was a major recurring character, even Ryouga managed to show up, much to Akane's dismay. The meeting was about Ranma and where he's been for the past day.

Nabiki came and said, "So anyone have any ideas where Ranma is? Akane responded, " That perverts probably off with one of his floozies I bet." The duo that doesn't have a single IQ point between them whined," How dare that honorless son of mine cheat on his fiance. WAHH now the schools we'll never be joined." Happosai then said," Shut up you two worthless fools." A plead of yes master, we're so sorry master, and we are not worthy was then said. Cologne then spoke,"Shut your whining and yes I know where Ranma has been." Akane retorted," I knew it! That pervert was off with Shampoo!" Shampoo's respond was," Airen not with Shampoo." Akane replied," Then he was with Ukyo." "Ranchan hasn't been with me either." Ukyo responded. Before anyone could say anything else Cologne started talking. (Insert Mousse and Ryouga's kidnap plan here) More holes were then added to the Tendo Dojo.

"Now before we do anything else Genma please sign these forms." He replied defiantly," Why should I?" "Because I said so." Not wanting to get hit by an old ha.. I mean ancient master he quickly signed the forms without noticing what was in it. Soun then said," What are the forms about." Cologne then responded,"Oh nothing just that Genma no longer has a son." Before anyone else could argue she said," Come Shampoo once we find Mousse we are going back to China. Nodoka, Happi will keep you informed on where Ranma is." Shampoo refused to do this and then started searching for her airen, while the rest of the Nerima wrecking crew asked Nabiki. But Happosai started looking for Ranma using his ki sensing abilities. A few minutes later, a huge crowd of women were chasing after him. Little did they know that a small ninja was watching them.

* * *

><p>That little ninja was then headed to Kuno manor thinking," I hope Master Kuno and Mistress Kodachi won't misunderstand this news. Ranma's gone simple is that; I really hope that they don't think of some sort of insane conclusion. Oh what did I do to deserve this life. Did I murder children in their sleep in a past life?"<p>

When he reached Kuno manner 2 voices simultaneously said,"What have you got to report Sasuke." Said person stated what he heard at the Tendo Dojo.

"Wahaha my dear Ranma-sama faked his own demise so he could be with me. I am coming darling." Kodachi then took off her clothes revealing a green leotard. After this she took her baton and started spinning it. Black rose petals then appeared. Once this was done she rode off into the sunset laughing WAHAHA WAHAHAH WAHAHA

"She truly is insane. Back to the matter at hand, those poor dimwits probably didn't realize that the foul sorcerer could use black magic. Prepare yourself Ranma Saotome soon the bonds that you have on the fierce tigress Akane Tendo and the pigtailed girl will disappear forever." Kuno then pulled a bokken out of of nowhere and then started his search for the "foul sorcerer." Leaving Sasuke alone.

"Right. Not reaching insane conclusions, yeah right." Sasuke muttered.

* * *

><p>2 days later<p>

Ranma now just waking up begins wondering where he or rather she is.

"What happened? My head feels like it's going to explode and why do I feel so weak? And my reserves I can't access them. It's there, but I just can't access it. I went on a training trip with Ryouga. He asked if he could make supper, but he put some weird mushrooms in it... Wait a minute weird mushrooms. That jerk he put those age shifting mushrooms in that soup. I wonder why I didn't notice. Bet they were the last batch too. I didn't think he was serious when he kept on yelling Ranma Saotome prepare to die. But if he wanted me to die then why am I in a bed?Ranma could then hear the door opening. "Who's there?" Ranma could hear someone speaking,"Oh good you're awake. My name is Fujitaka Kinomoto, my daughter Sakura found you near Penguin Park. You were pretty beat up when she found you. I guess it was a good thing that she actually decided to go to school early. Hang on I'll get you some food. By the way what's your name." Ranma then said his name."Okay Ranma I'll come back later."

note:Like I said my computer randomly crashes so sorry for mistakes. This takes place after Ranma 1/2 and during the first season of Card Captor Sakura


	2. Titles are hard to make

note: I got the computer fixed.

Titles are hard to make.

Sakura Kinomoto was not pleased when she had to wake up early for something the teacher wanted to see her for. And she was downright terrified when she found that beaten up girl in Penguin Park. She didn't know what would have happened if she didn't take that detour. Her father wanted to call a hospital right away, but they said that they didn't have enough space due to some maniacs who kept on attacking people saying that that they were some people called Ranma-sama, foul sorcerer, pigtailed goddess and wretched harlot.

"Sakura-chan what is the matter you seem down?" Sakura noticing her surroundings more and found out it was Tomoyo her best friend that said that. "Nothing Tomoyo. I'm just wondering what happened to that girl I found." She replied,"Girl?" "Yes she was all beaten up and everything. Hoe there are too many questions right now."

Tomoyo then said,"Tell you what after school we'll ask her why she was there. That all right with you Sakura-chan." Sakura's reply was,"You're right. I can't be down right now, we'll find out all about her later."

* * *

><p>Ranma was thinking on where he was. "Lets see, first I'm in an unknown place with some guy named Fuji something. The last thing I remember was going on that training trip with Ryouga. Where he put those weird mushrooms in that soup. I wonder why I didn't stop him; it was pretty obvious what it was. And whats with all the girl screams around here... Wait a minute! Girl screams that only means."<p>

"Hey Ranma you have a visitor." a voice from down stairs said. Followed by a voice of SWEETO

"I knew it..."

When Happosai appeared Ranma instantly said,"What the heck are you doing here, you old lech. "Not now Ranma. I have some important news. Do you want me to tell you now or when all the kind people who've taken you in are back. Ranma thought for a little and said,"You aren't going to tell them my curse or that I'm really 18 are you." He said,"Nope You can tell them if you want to though." After a few more seconds passed he said "Alright."

Once Sakura came back and introductions were made. They all demanded that that they tell them how in the world Ranma ended up in Penguin Park all beat up like that. Fujitaka, Tomoyo, Sakura,Touya, Happosai, and Ranma were all there so the place was really crowded. After telling them the improvised story about Ranma, Fujitaka,Sakura,Tomoyo, and Touya all asked, why they all heard girl's screaming to which Ranma resoponded, "Well he his a world class pervert." He also asked"So old lech why in the world are you here again."

He responded, "Well Ranma. I just came by to say that you are free of all the engagements and that you are no longer a Saotome. K-chans coming by later and I mean WAY later to find you a place to stay." Everyone could barely hear but still hear him say,"First she's gotta convince the Amazon tribe to let Ranma go. Then she needs to convinve Shampoo and Mousse to stop from either killing or marrying the man."

At first everyone was shocked that Ranma was disowned and what they just heard,so they didn't notice that Happosai called her a man, but Ranma herself was jumping in joy, or as much as the injuries allowed her and could be heard singing a strange song. "No more fiances. No more more fiances."

Touya was the first to recover and said, "What does she mean that she has no more fiances. We all understand that she got here, because someone was too jealous of her but."

Happosai interrupted, "Well you see Ranma's father engaged and traded her to various people in the world in exchange to feed his fat belly." Ranma added to that by saying," The worst once when that fat panda he sold me out for 2 pickles, 1 rice bowl, and a fish."

This time it was Fujitaka who recovered first and said, "Well Ranma you're more then welcome to stay here until this K-chan arrives." Happosai said,"Are you sure? She isn't arriving until about 2 weeks." He said, "Yes it's fine. After hearing what she's been through, I'm more than okay with this." Ranma said,"Oh that wasn't the bad part. In fact that was only about 15% of the trouble he's caused for me." More reason to stay, everyone except Sakura said through dark faces. Happosai scared out of his wits said, "Yeah sure whatever, but first I need to talk to her about some stuff. ALONE."

At first everyone was reluctant to leave Ranma's side, but soon only Ranma and Happosai were left.

"Well my boy let's start with the basics. As you probably already know your "friends" from Nerima will not leave you alone. But you already knew that. No that isn't what I came to talk to you about. What I came to talk to you about is you becoming my new heir. I will start training you. Do not worry now that you are that age; you are no longer in glomp danger. Well at least until you're 16 anyway."

Well this and that happened and Ranma after thinking about it, accepted. (*You heard me he's actually thinking*)

* * *

><p>In the kitchen the Kinomotos were discussing about Ranma.<p>

"So Sakura you'll be sleeping with Touya during the time Ranma is here. Are we all agreed?"

Sakura and Touya both said at the same time, "Why do I have to sleep with this guy/kaiju?" Sakura replied,"I am not a kaiju."

"Enough! It'll only be for 2 weeks. You can go and sleep at your own beds as much as you like after this time. She's obviously had a hard life judging on the things they've told us and how she got here."

Sakura and Touya,"Well when you put it that way." Fukitaka sighed and said,"Glad we're all in agreement." At that time Happosai arrived and said, "I'm glad you're all taking her in. Do not worry about extra details like school and stuff. I'll be back in 2 days to see through all that. Now if you'll excuse me I am going to liberate my silky darlings from their cute oppressors."

When he left everyone was thinking,"He really is a world class pervert and I need to cut on the cake/coffee."

Tomoyo then came up and said,"Well I think I'll be going now. Call me if anything happens okay." "Sure Tomoyo-chan." If anyone was outside the Kinomoto house they would see a bunch of ladies in black suit picking someone up in a limo.

"Oh yeah I should probably tell Yukito once I see him Tommorow." Tomoyo said while Sakura had a dreamy eyed expressions on her face.

* * *

><p>The 2 days in the Kinomoto residence were the best days that Ranma had ever had. There were no pandas waking him up to get beat do- I mean to spar. No unattractive tomboys cooking him meals that can only be classified as 'makes nuclear waste look like a meal that Kasumi made';well maybe not that bad but still. No rivals, no fiances making him meals and the best of all no more Akane airlines. Instead he actually found people who cared about him, but he knew it wouldn't last. Sometime during the 2 weeks he was temporarily staying there; he knew that they would find him. Then the chaos he managed to escape from would finally start again.<p>

As it turns out that during those two days Happosai actually went out to get his mom. Reluctantly, his mom agreed that I would still be staying here, until the old ghoul came back and decided where I would be living. Right now this was Ranma personal assumption of people.

Sakura: Pretty fun to be with, has a bit of a problem with being called a be bit oblivious to world around her; has a crush on Touya's best friend, and moves like an athlete when shes not spaced out, pretty likable. Has a strong aura of magic, looks like it's dormant, so I won't ask.

Tomoyo: Also pretty fun to be with, may have a crush on Sakura, but she doesn't seem to notice it yet, I won't interfere unless she asks me to, seems perfectly content just video taping Sakura with that camera she carries around, judging from the way she always carries it and has the latest model, I guess her family is pretty rich.

Fujitaka: kind,caring, and sweet. Sort of like the father I never had; he has a pretty strange aura sometimes, he hasn't done anything yet, so I'll ignore it for now.

Touya: Likes calling Sakura a kaiju. I don't know that much about him; he also has a strange aura but it seems pretty tiny compared to Sakura's.

Yukito: Don't know that much about him. Only came visited once for a study session and I was to busy playing with Sakura and Tomoyo. Curse these childish instincts; oh well it was fun. I could've swore that I saw it spike as large as Sakura, but when I saw it;it was still the same size.

During Nodoka's visit she decided to send me to school for who knows what reason. Seriously, I'm already in High School, barely passing yes; but in high school. And this time she told me that the Kinomotos' wouldn't like it if I fell asleep. Oh well at least the rest of the gang hasn't found me yet.

* * *

><p>Tendo Dojo<p>

You can pretty much guess where these voices are coming from, so I won't bother."Oh why was I given such an ungrateful and weakling of a son that lost to his rivals." "Now the schools will never be joined."

"Shut up. I can't concentrate on finding him, with you guys yelling like that." "Nabiki that wasn't very nice." "Hurry up and find that pervert. I swear he's probably off with Ukyo or Shampoo." "Akane you do know that I'm right here and Shampoo is still probably being chased by Cologne right." But Akane didn't stop, instead she kept on mumbling about Kodachi, to which Ukyo, just gave up on her.

"Ranma, because of you I've seen hell!" "Ryouga what the heck are doing here anyway." "Practicing my 'Ranma, because of you I've seen hell line." "Oh well you probably better leave, because I think Akane just noticed that you were still here." To which the lost boy happily complied and started walking in a random direction, when a portal appeared and took him to a strange lab with a 12 year old pink haired girl. "YOU again? Send the killer robots after him. I swear I've seen him more times than Mihoshi. If I actually capture him , I'll make him my guinea pig." A shiver went down a young boy with a similiar hairstyle to Ranma, a former space pirate, and Ryouga's back.

* * *

><p>Hikaru Gosunkugi was actually starting to see Ranma as a good friend. After that incident with that ghost; he grew to respect him. The day he was going to offer him his friendship was the day that he disappeared. Also during that day he found a strange book, it's title was unknown but the author was Wolc Reed. Gosunkugi could barely get the thing to open. He decided that if he ever saw Ranma or Ryouga he would ask them to open it. However if he could get the thing to open he would find out that it contained cards. And that many of those cards were missing.<p>

note: Yeah yeah I know. It's getting pretty predictable on whats going to happen. Sorry for errors


	3. What Would Have Happened If I Continued

What Would Have Happened If I Continued

Yeah... sorry this fic is dead. But here's a list of events that would have happened if I continued the story.

1. Through a series of events Ranma and Ryouga try to open the book given to them by Gosunkugi. Ryouga tries first, but ends up getting lost before he gets to the book. Ranma tries it and it the enemy of Clow Reed, Wolc Reed gives Ranma an oppurtinity to break free of his/her curse.

2. What Ranma needs to do is to compete with Sakura and eventually Li for the Clow Cards. Ranma also needs to gather the Wolc cards. The Wolc Cards are more chaotic than the Clow Cards and some are revealed to be the source of Ranma's problems. Ex) Ryouga is possessed by the Grudge card. The Grudge card makes a person hold onto a grudge no matter how stupid it is. If a larger grudge is made, the other grudge is discarded and that grudge is the grudge kept. The more Wolc cards Ranma has the more problems he solves in his life.

3. Ranma is in his boy form when he gathers the Clow/Wolc cards to make sure Sakura and Li don't find out, because they think that Ranma is still unaware to what they're doing. To make it more convincing Ranma is given a clone (think Naruto clones, only in Ranma's girl form) that stays behind when Ranma goes card hunting. In fact during the part where Sakura becomes the card mistress they even fight eachother.

4. Ranma loses the hunt for the Clow Cards, because through plot development, he grows to care for Sakura (think brother,sister) but Wolc decides that he can steal the Clow Cards later after Ranma finds all the Wolc cards.

5. Sakura who's collected 2 Wolc cards that, Kero thinks are suspicous is confused on why there still seems to be cards running amok. When she goes to the scene she sees Ranma and tries to make peace with him. Ranma refuses and gets the Wolc card.

* * *

><p><span>Enter Eriol Hiiragizawa<span>

1. Eriol transfers and the Eriol arc goes pretty much the same way, with the random Wolc card popping in and out. Also Eriol doesn't go back to England yet.

2. After the Eriol arc all the Wolc cards are collected by either Ranma or Sakura. Wolc comes out and Sakura who was warned about him through Eriol, warns Ranma. Ranma refuses to listen and they compete against each other, with Ranma becoming the Wolc master.

3. Wolc comes out and he and Ranma battle Eriol, Sakura, Kereberos, and Yue.

BEFORE YOU READ Guess what cliche pops out next

4. If you guessed Ranma betraying Wolc then you are correct. Ranma watches Wolc die in his girl form.

5. After the end of the The Nothing movie, Sakura and The Nerima (cast free from the Wolc cards influence) look for a way to cure the Jusenkyo curse and restore Ranma's age. They find a way, but as you guessed it would be perilous journey.

From here on it would be a Negima crossover

* * *

><p>AU: Well that's how the story would have gone for the people who might have wanted to know. In fact from now on if I deem another fic I make dead, you can count on one of these showing up, so you're not stuck on some plot twist forever.<p>

Also if any of you want me to do the same thing for the Negima arc I would have made, just PM me. I doubt anyone does, but if someone did I'll make it. Well I hope you enjoyed this "What would have happened" segment. Also if any of you want to adapt the story, feel free to do it. Just PM me so that I can read it, and put a warning sign in this "What would have happened" segment. It would look something like this.

**WARNING****  
>Do not read this "What would have happened" segment if you are also reading (input story name). This segment might contain spoilers on (input story name).<strong>

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

Again sorry for making this fic dead. I really have no excuse, because life isn't that time consuming yet and I have had plenty of times to update. Also this fic isn't dead, because of negative reviews. In fact I encourage them; they help me improve as a writer.


End file.
